


What Do You Remember?

by shadowycrispy



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycrispy/pseuds/shadowycrispy
Summary: Mori gives his friend a gentle reminder about who he is.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	What Do You Remember?

The young man’s head lolled lazily to the side, far too heavy to lift. Lucky for him, he didn’t have to. The spiral eclipsed the world around him, drowning out anything else. The stark black and white, the monotonous swirl of it, inevitably drawing his gaze. Pulling him down, down, down into the center, where a smirking suited man stood before him. In the bright white of his suit, he stood out like an angel, all around him paling in comparison. 

Mori was many things. Easily ignored was not one of them. 

“One last time,” he whispered. Mori's voice was soft, melodic, like the sirens of the sea, drawing his victim into the deep, gloomy depths he called home. Perhaps the only thing more captivating than the spiral was Mori's voice, the only sound the young man had heard for hours. “What is your name?”

“Meh...Memento,” he slurred. After listening for so long, speaking was a chore. The poor thing’s jaw had been slack for so long, he mouth was starting to dry up. His voice came out hoarse, used. 

“Good.” Mori stepped forward. “And who are you?” 

“Remember,” Memento mumbled, his lips heavy. “Remember...remember...” 

Mori chuckled. How cute, always so stubborn. For all the effort it took, Mori couldn't help but adore the drama of it all. He took another few steps forward. “What do you remember, Memento?” Mori asked sweetly. 

As Mori approached, Memento felt his knees start to buckle, his head falling forward slightly as his shoulders slumped. “Remember...Mori...”

“Yes, that’s right,” Mori purred. He stood just above Memento. He reached out and propped up Memento’s head with the side of his finger, pinching his chin with his thumb and gazing into Memento’s eyes. “And what do you remember about me, Memento?”

Memento’s eyes fluttered as he struggled to keep them open. He had grown so tired, feeling himself melt into Mori's grasp. Had to...had to stay awake for... “Friend...”

“Perfect.” Mori took his free hand, brushing stray hair away from Memento’s eyes. “See how easy that was this time? You’re learning.” He smiled gently. “I’m very proud of you.” 

Memento felt his lips curl into a goofy grin.

“There’s that smile,” Mori whispered. “Are we good now, buddy? You wanna stop lying to me?”

Memento bobbed his head in a stiff sort of nod. His dumb smile stayed plastered on his face.

With that, Mori allowed himself a laugh as he snapped his fingers. 

“-think we should just stuff all the fruit in and hope for the best. All at once!” Mark finished, almost bouncing with excitement. “That sound good?”

Ethan shook his head. “Uhh...” he laughed. “Dude I just...zoned out there. I have no idea what you just said.” 

Mark’s arms fell to his sides and he gave Ethan an “are you fucking kidding me” glare. He gestured at each object as he said its name. “Fruit! Milk! Blender! No cover! Just chaos! And-!” Mark paused. “Wait, where’s the milk?”

“Yeah! I-“ Ethan flinched. “...Dude, I forgot the milk.”

Mark looked into the camera like he was on the office. “He forgot the milk. Sorry everyone, Unus Annus is cancelled, Ethan forgot the milk.”

“Noooo!” Ethan scrambled to his feet and started to scamper off. “I’ll get it! I’ll get the milk!“

“It’s canceled!” Mark dramatically fell to his knees, arms reaching for the heavens. “Cancelled on Twitter because we didn’t get the fucking milk! My life as an influencer...over...”

Ethan held back a snort as he watched Mark’s theatrics before he headed for the kitchen. 

“Ethan-!”

Ethan turned just before he left the room. “Yeah?”

Mark tilted his head, giving him a sly look. One last test: “...Memento.”

Ethan melted. Like a toy out of batteries, his eyes dimmed, and his arms fell loosely to his sides. His head drooped pathetically and his expression went blank as he watched Mark through his lifeless eyes. His voice grew monotone, and he spoke just loud enough for Mark to hear. “Mori.” 

Mark smirked, and snapped his fingers. 

Ethan woke with a start, looking around frantically. 

“Milk!” Mark reminded him. 

“MILK!” Ethan repeated, running off.


End file.
